Segundas Oportunidades
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Porque las apariencias engañan y pueden provocar daños irreparables, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad para comenzar o será la señal de empezar una nueva vida a lado de alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

*** Segundas oportunidades ***

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Porque las apariencias engañan y pueden provocar daños irreparables, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad para comenzar o será la señal de empezar una nueva vida a lado de alguien más?**

** N/A: Hola primero que nada, quiero advertirles que esta historia maneja temas de abuso sexual así que leen bajo su propio criterio, espero que no les ofenda a nadie lo escrito aquí, ahora si a leer.**

**Cap. 1 El inicio de la pesadilla**

**Bella POV**

Porque tenía que ser precisamente hoy el día en el que Edward no podría venir a recogerme, porque tenía que ser precisamente ahora que se le ocurría a la amargada de mi jefa el decirme que tenía que quedarme más tiempo porque teníamos que terminar ese aburrido inventario y bueno no es que me esté quejando por mi trabajo la verdad es que lo amo, pero cuando Jane mi jefa se pone así de pesada me pone de mal genio, además de que Edward mi novio desde hace ya un par de años no podría venir a recogerme y tendría que irme en el metro a quien sabe qué horas, haciendo un frio equiparable al del antártico donde solo me faltaría ver pasar a los pingüinos, bueno sé que estoy exagerando un poco, pero es que algo me decía que algo pasaría, no era normal en mi ponerme así de paranoica pero es como un nudo que se atravesó en mi garganta y que no he podido bajar, estaba tratando de tranquilizarme y terminar cuanto antes con mi trabajo, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y estaba ya por terminar, después de casi una hora después por fin termine y me abrigue lo mejor que pude y me disponía a salir cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

- Bueno amor - conteste inmediatamente después de checar el identificador de llamadas y ver que se trataba de Edward.

- Hola princesa ya saliste? - me preguntó con esa voz tan varonil y seductora que el tenia.

- Acabo de salir y tu cómo vas? - le pregunté esperanzada en que ya fuera a acabar.

- Yo no veo la hora de terminar aun me falta mucho y te aseguro de que si no fuera para mañana ya lo habría dejado, por favor cuídate mucho ve con cuidado deberías de tomar un taxi que te lleve a casa - me dijo Edward, yo sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero tampoco era como para que quisiera comprarme un auto y rogaba internamente porque no volviera a sacar el tema a colación.

- Edward ya habíamos hablado y no voy a tomar un taxi el metro me viene muy bien y me deja cerca del departamento - le dije como por enésima vez en este día.

- Eres tan cabezota como siempre, solo cuídate mucho si, eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo - me dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

- Claro que me cuidaré y si yo soy cabezota tú no te quedas atrás para nada, tú también cuídate, te amo - le dije antes de dar por terminada nuestra charla.

- Yo también te amo Bella, me supongo que nos vemos mañana - me dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, así que cuando saliera iría a su departamento donde vivía o mejor dicho donde estaba su dirección oficial porque pasaba más tiempo en mi departamento donde ya tenía muchas de sus cosas, pero aun no vivíamos juntos… oficialmente.

Llegue a la estación del metro y espere a que pasara el que me dejara cerca de casa y me sentí aliviada cuando así lo hizo y minutos después entraba a mi edificio, estaba ansiosa una vez dentro le marcaría a Edward para decirle que había llegado bien y dejara de preocuparse porque estaba segura de que estaría preocupado, estaba metiendo la llave en la chapa cuando me tomaron por sorpresa de la cintura y me cubrieron la boca con la mano, me tense porque sabía que no era Edward.

- Abre la puerta y no se te ocurra gritar - me dijo mi agresor arrastrando las palabras mientras que su aliento alcohólico se filtraba por mis fosas nasales, con miedo hice lo que me pidió - buena chica, vas ver que lo vamos a pasar de maravilla - me dijo mientras su mano se colaba dentro de mi abrigo y un chillido de miedo y asco escapo de mis labios, pero nadie lo notaría ya que estábamos dentro de mi departamento y él había cerrado la puerta - te gusta - ronroneo en mi oído y mis lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas al tiempo que me giraba y me lleve una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- James! - exclamé sorprendida, era uno de mis vecinos, pero se veía claramente ebrio, con su cabellera rubia sucia amarrada en una descuidada coleta y el mismo aspecto tenía su ropa sucia e incluso rasgada en algunos lugares, tenía el aspecto de haber peleado en algún lugar; sus ojos azules oscurecidos me miraban con intensidad y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que me provocó un escalofrío.

- Hola Bella, veo que sabes quién soy, te haces la difícil e indiferente conmigo, pero yo sé que me deseas y esta noche la vamos a pasar de maravilla - me dijo inclinándose hacia mí para tratar de besarme y moví mi cabeza para evitar su contacto pero él me tomó de mis cabellos para evitar que me moviera y me beso rudamente y solo pude llorar, cuando se abrió paso con su lengua dentro de mi boca lo mordí lo más fuerte que pude, cuándo sentí su mano estrellarse en mi mejilla tirándome en el instante - maldita zorra me has hecho sangre y esta me la pagas, creo que a ti te gustará el sexo rudo - me dijo levantándome del suelo volviendo a tomarme del cabello tirando de él mientras sentía como un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca.

- Por favor James suéltame - le pedí aunque algo me decía que no se detendría hasta obtener su satisfacción.

- Bella ambos sabemos que esto es lo que quieres, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra que sepa complacerte en la cama, ya verás que después me pedirás más - me dijo llevándome a rastras mientras buscaba la recámara y en cuanto la encontró me aventó con rudeza sobre la cama haciendo que mi cabeza rebotara, intente rodar para tratar de escapar, pero me tomó del abrigo y me volvió a presionar contra la cama sentándose sobre mi vientre haciendo presión de su erección sobre mi lo que me lleno de asco y ganas de vomitar - tu no vas a entender verdad? - me dijo golpeándome de nuevo dejándome aturdida, trate de golpearlo de cualquier manera pero apretó mis piernas con las suyas y con sus manos comenzó a jalarme la ropa logrando sacármela a tirones y deje de luchar de nada me serviría solamente trate de alejar mi mente de mi cuerpo enfocándome solamente en Edward en sus dulces y varoniles facciones, en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con amor, en sus protectores brazos fuertes y cálidos que me abrazan negándome apartarme de su lado, en su voz que me parecía suave, sensual, varonil y relajante y su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa torcida que me ponía en blanco, de repente una mano en mi entrepierna me sacó de mi ensoñación regresándome de golpe a la realidad, no sé en qué momento James se desprendió de su ropa pero ahora estaba sobre mi desnudo mientras su erección rosaba mi entrepierna, sentía que me explotaría la cabeza debido al golpeteo incesante del bombeo de sangre, sin contemplación alguna James separo mis piernas y se adentró en mi de un solo golpe haciendo que soltara un jadeo de dolor que James interpreto como un gemido de placer, trate de desconectarme de nuevo cuando un jadeo llego a mis oídos y sabía que era James por el esfuerzo físico mientras bombeaba dentro de mi sin compasión - oh nena eres deliciosa - dijo recogiendo con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos tomándolo en su boca succionando y tirando de el con los dientes provocándole dolor y más lágrimas.

- Por favor detenté no más por favor - le suplique tratando de detenerlo removiéndome debajo suyo, pero fue en vano y solo logre que sus embestidas fueran más rudas y profundas colocándome con las manos sobre la cabeza apoyando su peso en mí.

- Solo falta un poco más - jadeo en mi oído mientras movía frenéticamente sus caderas sintiendo como expulsaba ese líquido caliente dentro de mi sintiéndome sucia y usada - oh eres maravillosa - me dijo mientras salía de mí y trataba de acariciar mi cara, no pude más y le escupí mostrando todo el desagrado que me causó - hija de puta, quien demonios te crees, entiéndelo, tu solo debes de servir para abrir las piernas - me dijo aventándome haciendo que cayera de la cama donde me quede tendida hecha un ovillo hasta que escuche la puerta principal cerrarse indicando que James había salido, me sentía sucia, asqueada y me dolía todo el cuerpo, como pude me levanté del piso y me fui al baño abriendo el agua caliente para poder lavar la evidencia de sus manos en mi cuerpo, me talle todo el cuerpo a conciencia descubriendo la inflamación en mi labio, el enrojecimiento en mis costillas y un rastro de sangre en mi entrepierna, después de no sé cuánto tiempo me di por vencida en que nunca iba a borrar las huellas de sus manos salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla para después ponerme el primer pijama que encontré y me enterré en las cobijas después de haberlas cambiado, saque mi móvil sabía que era egoísta pero necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba su calor, su protección lo necesitaba a él, vi que tenía un par de llamadas de él y di remarcar una, dos, tres, cuatro veces... Perdí la cuenta y nunca contesto, todas las emociones que había tratado de mantener a raya me sobrepasaron y me derrumbe llorando hasta quedarme seca, no sé en qué momento en cansancio pudo más que yo y me venció, cuando volví a abrir los ojos el sol ya estaba en lo alto y no tenía ganas de moverme, pero necesitaba a Edward y a pesar de que me ardían los ojos y me dolía todo el cuerpo la idea de refugiarme en los brazos de Edward fue suficiente aliciente para levantarme, al verme al espejo me quede horrorizada con lo que veía parecía un muerto viviente, me metí a la ducha y trate de no examinar mi cuerpo que ahora me daba asco, cuando estaba más presentable levante la ropa de cama y lo que tenía puesto el día anterior y los deposite en la basura, iba a marcarle a Edward cuando me di cuenta de la hora y tal vez el estaría exponiendo su trabajo así que decidí que lo iría a ver y como un ratón asustado me asome a fuera del departamento y al no ver a James salí corriendo y no pare hasta estar en la estación del metro, me baje y sintiéndome en una persecución tome un autobús para llegar al trabajo de Edward, cuando llegué su secretaria me recibió tan amable como siempre y me dijo que Edward no estaba de muy buen humor, pero no le di mucha importancia estaba sintiendo como me derrumbaba de nuevo poco a poco, entre a su oficina y lo vi en su escritorio con su cara entre sus manos, al escuchar la puerta se enderezó dejándome ver el dolor en su mirada para cambiarla inmediatamente por una máscara de desprecio y odio que no entendí.

- Edward - le llame suavemente al ver que no se movía.

- Que haces aquí - me dijo con una voz que me dejo helada.

- Yo... necesitaba verte - titubeé ante la mirada gélida y un gesto de despreció.

- Ahora necesitas verme, pues yo no, así que has favor de irte por donde viniste y no me vuelvas a buscar en tu vida - me dijo poniéndose de pie imponiéndose ante mí, yo no entendía nada, porque me hacía esto cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Por favor, Edward - roge tratando de acercarme a él, pero de inmediato se alejó de mi con una mueca de asco.

- No te me acerques fuiste el peor error de mi vida - me dijo mientras apretaba sus puños a sus costado.

- Dime q... - comenzaba a llorar cuando me callo levantando una mano.

- Lárgate antes de que te saque yo mismo o te mande sacar - me grito taladrándome con su mirada verde y fría, yo solo era consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y como me fue posible salí de ahí tropezando en un par de ocasiones, no entendía el cambio de Edward.

- Espera - me dijo antes de que llegara a la puerta y me volví - llévate tus cosas no quiero nada que me recuerde a una zorra como tú - me dijo arrogando a mis pies una bolsa donde estaban algunas cosas mías, con manos temblorosas tome la bolsa y salí de ahí sin importarme nada solo quería escapar. Cuando llegue al departamento había tomado una decisión... Me iría lejos de todo, sobre todo de James al que vi salir del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando lo vi dar la vuelta en la esquina entre corriendo de nuevo y comencé a guardar mis cosas en maletas sin saber a dónde iba, cuando llegue al aeropuerto compre un boleto al destino que saliera más pronto y ese fue Londres y sin mirar atrás subí al avión.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo por aca dandoles lata con esta pequeñisima historia que espero y sea de su agrado solo son tres cap, espero que el primero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Cap 2 Una nueva vida

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Porque las apariencias engañan y pueden provocar daños irreparables, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad para comenzar o será la señal de empezar una nueva vida a lado de alguien más?**

**Cap.2 Una nueva vida**

**Bella VOP**

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Londres me di cuenta de una cosa... no sabía que iba a hacer aquí, en un lugar que no conocía, que no tenía a donde llegar y lo más importante sin muchos recursos económicos ya que una buena parte se fue en el boleto de avión, tome mi maleta y comencé a vagabundear por las calles buscando un lugar donde quedarme y poder buscar un empleo, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero comenzaba a hacer frío además de que estaba cansada y hambrienta, llegue a un parque y me senté en la primera banca que encontré.

- Buenas noches señorita está usted bien? - preguntaron cerca de mí y cuando levante mi vista me encontré con un par de ojos curiosos y preocupados del color de la miel.

- Si gracias - conteste en voz baja.

- Estas segura, no te ves muy bien - me dijo sentándose a mi lado y me quede sorprendida al notar lo cómoda y tranquila que me sentía.

- Bueno me podría decir de un lugar en el que pueda pasar la noche? - le pregunté levantando la vista para verlo mejor y descubrí esos ojos color miel enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas doradas unos pómulos pronunciados y varoniles unos labios delgados que dibujaban una sonrisa tranquilizadora, además de una espesa mata de cabellos dorados como el sol ondulados que casi llegaban a sus hombros.

- Bueno conozco el lugar perfecto, puedo llevarte, claro si aceptas - me dijo poniéndose de pie estirando su mano hacia mí, un poco dudosa la tome y me puse de pie dándome cuenta que era más alto que yo, además de que iba muy bien vestido aun debajo de ese abrigo que le cubría parte de su traje y la bufanda de seda color humo que le cubría el cuello.

- Se lo agradezco mucho - le dije con la mirada gacha.

- Es todo un placer, he sido un descortés soy Jasper Withlock - me dijo dándome un apretón y regalándole una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan - le dije mientras caminábamos fuera del parque.

- Bonito nombre, aunque algo me dice que no eres Italiana - me dijo conforme nos acercábamos a un lujoso auto negro con un chofer esperando.

- No, americana - dije deteniéndome al darme cuenta de que íbamos al auto negro.

- Tranquila te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones - me dijo al ver la duda reflejada en mi rostro y por alguna extraña razón le creí, relajándome al instante.

- Muchas gracias de verdad - le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa, nos subimos al auto y el chofer comenzó a moverse con facilidad por las calles atestadas de autos.

- Y a que debemos los estirados ingleses la visita de tan hermosa señorita americana con nombre italiano? - me preguntó de una manera dulce con un toque de humor.

- Mmm, digamos que vamos a empezar de nuevo - dije escuchando como se me rompía la voz al final y Jasper pasó uno de sus brazos por los míos en un abrazo reconfortante.

- Entonces somos afortunados de ser Londres el lugar elegido para tu nuevo comienzo - me dijo soltándome después de un leve apretón.

- De hecho fue el primer vuelo disponible - confesé en voz baja.

- Pues déjeme decirle señorita que ha hecho la mejor elección de su vida - me dijo de manera muy formal, pero al mismo tiempo jovial. Cuando mire por la ventanilla me di cuenta de que el auto entraba en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un lujoso edificio y el pánico se apoderó de mí, ya que no estaba en las posibilidades económicas de costear un lugar como este.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí? - le dije de repente.

- Hay algo que te desagrade de este lugar? - me pregunto.

- Si, que no me lo puedo permitir - le confesé al tiempo que sentía mis mejillas arder.

- No te preocupes, digamos que es mi buena acción del día, vas a quedarte en mi departamento - me dijo muy tranquilamente - no te preocupes que no te voy a obligar a nada, si te tranquiliza yo no vivo aquí - agrego en cuanto vio mi expresión que debió de delatar lo alterada que estaba.

- Pero no puedo aceptar - seguí debatiendo, no podía aceptar así como así la ayuda de una persona que apenas conocía.

- Bueno si estas más tranquila te puedo llevar a un hotel no te preocupes - me dijo con un tono de voz que era sumamente tranquilizante, así que acepte quedarme en su departamento, una vez dentro me mostró el departamento y pidió comida para cenar y cuando ya era un poco tarde Jasper se retiró, prometiendo verme al día siguiente y así lo hizo, muy temprano estaba ahí en la puerta y lo recibía con una cara que daba espanto después de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche y estar llorando, pero a él no le importó espero pacientemente a que me arreglara un poco mientras preparaba algo de desayuno y mientras comíamos me conto que era abogado y que trabajaba en uno de los bufetes más prestigiados de todo Londres, que pertenecía a su familia, también me contó algo de su vida aunque no fue mucho ya que alegó tener una vida muy monótona y común, que terminó sus estudios antes que el promedio debido a sus grandes esfuerzos y su poca vida social; cuando me preguntó acerca de mí, solo pude darle algunos detalles muy superficiales, no le podía contar nada de lo que me había pasado. Así fue como al paso del tiempo los días se hicieron meses en los que seguía conviviendo con Jasper e incluso me encontró trabajo en su bufet como su asistente, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a esta nueva vida, claro hasta que llegaba la noche y unos fríos y penetrantes ojos verdes me torturaban en sueños, así como sus palabras de desprecio y lo peor era cuando se mezclaban con recuerdos de esa maldita noche en la que James abuso de mí.

- Que es eso que tanto te atormenta - me dijo Jasper una tarde en la que estábamos viendo una película en la sala del departamento y yo me quede viendo a la nada.

- No es nada Jaz - le conteste en automático.

- Para ser nada te tiene muy mal - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, normalmente no teníamos ningún tipo de contacto físico ya que automáticamente me recorría un escalofrío.

- De verdad que no es nada Jaz - dije tratando de no darle importancia y que dejara el tema por la paz al tiempo que deslizaba sutilmente mi mano de la suya.

- Que fue lo que te hicieron en América como para que no puedas tolerar el contacto con otra persona? - me pregunto tratando de mantener mi mirada con la suya y cuando iba a bajar mi rostro él lo sostuvo dulcemente tomando mi barbilla - por favor confía en mí, dime que fue lo que te paso - me pidió de una manera tal que no pide hacer otra cosa más que contarle lo sucedido con James, para después terminar llorando entre sus brazos. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y que comprendiera mi sufrir y así aferrada a su cuerpo le conté lo que paso con Edward y su abandono cuando más lo necesite.

- Por eso fue que llegue aquí Jaz y me encontraste tan perdida - le dije ya para terminar mi relato y no se en que momento fue que termine sentada en su regazo con mis manos alrededor de su cuello buscando consuelo, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que me sentía de lo más cómoda.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, como tus frecuentes ojeras, tus ojos rojos e hinchados por las mañanas y tu rechazo al contacto de los demás - me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

- Lo siento Jaz pero no me sentía cómoda hablando de esto porque no me dieron oportunidad cuando lo necesitaba y además de que aun siento las huellas de sus manos en mi cuerpo y me siento sucia, pero es una suciedad que el agua no me puede quitar - le dije mientras otra tanda de lágrimas comenzaba.

- Tranquila cariño yo te voy a ayudar, creo que lo primero sería que buscaremos ayuda con un especialista y tomes terapia para ayudarte a superarlo y te prometo que no te dejare sola - me dijo apretándome más a su pecho.

- Gracias Jaz no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí - le dije mientras en un impulso le di un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de su regazo.

- Cuando guste hermosa señorita estoy a vuestra disposición - dijo haciendo ademanes de una época pasada pareciendo todo un caballero.

- Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – le dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y aceptando su ayuda. Ahora después de casi año y medio de haber llegado a Londres podía decir que mis heridas habían comenzado realmente a sanar, al menos las pesadillas ya habían dejado de acosarme por las noches y permitía mas el contacto de los demás principalmente de Jasper que le gustaba salir a pasear por el parque en el que nos conocimos tomados de la mano o simplemente ver la tele en la sala recostada en su pecho, estábamos cenando cuando me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Cariño siento si esto te incomoda, pero es que ya no lo puedo contener por más tiempo – me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano por sobre la mesa.

- Que es lo que pasa Jaz me espantas, todo está bien? – le dije de repente angustiada por lo que me pudiera decir mientras sentía un ligero temblor en su mano.

- Bells, tú has venido a darle luz a mi vida y te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, te he visto madurar desde que llegaste aquí perdida y sin nada hasta la bella mujer que eres tanto por fuera como por dentro y he de decirte que me tienes en tus manos, caí completamente enamorado de ti, de todo lo que te rodea y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y ser yo quien cuide de ti y vele tus sueños, quiero que me des la oportunidad de poder ganarme tu amor, por favor dame solo una oportunidad y te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás, pero si aún no estas lista solo te pido que no me alejes de ti – me dijo con emoción contenida y yo estaba en shock no sabía que decirle claro que apreciaba a Jasper, pero nunca me permití verlo como un hombre en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, claro que era apuesto y no me era indiferente pero aún no sabía si ya había superado mi pasado, nunca me había detenido a pensar si es que ya había superado mis sentimientos hacia Edward, él fue parte importante de mi pasado y sabía que no tenía un fututo con él debido al odio que me profesaba, pero eso no era suficiente para que mi corazón decidiera dejar de amarlo o mejor dicho nunca me había detenido a pensarlo.

- Yo… - no sabía que decirle, pero poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y una especie de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Tranquila no quiero que te presiones ni que me des una respuesta en este momento solo piénsatelo si por favor – me dijo poniéndose de pie, liberándome de su dulce mirada color miel.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la plática que tuve con Jasper y aun no le daba una respuesta y estaba menos tiempo conmigo ahora debido a un importante caso que le absorbía demasiado tiempo dándome a mi la oportunidad de darme cuenta de lo importante que él es para mí y se lo haría saber esta noche.

- Que te pareció la película - me pregunto después de salir del cine donde vimos una película de dibujos animados.

- Muy tierna, definitivamente no fue una pérdida de dinero, además de que la compañía simplemente es fantástica - le dije aferrándome a su brazo.

- Concuerdo completamente contigo - me dijo mientras nos acercábamos al auto, después nos fuimos en un silencio de lo más cómodo mientras yo pensaba como sacar el tema a relucir, iba tan concentrada en idear una manera que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al departamento - señorita ha llegado sana y salva a vuestra morada - me dijo haciéndome reír.

- Muchas gracias, noble caballero - le conteste tratando de imitar su voz - gustas pasar un rato no se puedo preparar café - le ofrecí ya que no le veía intenciones de entrar.

- Esta bien, aunque en esta ocasión no podré quedarme mucho tiempo mañana tengo una junta muy temprano - me dijo mientras entraba y se quitaba el abrigo y al verlo ahí de parado con su porte tan sofisticado y su imponente presencia hicieron que los nervios me atacaran de nuevo pero con mayor intensidad. Literalmente salí huyendo hacia la cocina a preparar un par de tazas de té ya que el café era capaz de quitarle el sueño por completo a Jasper y si mañana tenía algo importante tenía que estar descansado.

- Listo ten una taza de té - le dije dándome la vuelta y poner las tazas en la encimera donde ya estaba Jasper.

- Muchas gracias esto me vendrá la mar de bien, pero bueno hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Te notó ansiosa - me dijo Jasper tan perceptivo como siempre.

- La verdad es que sí, pero bueno antes como sabias que necesitaba decirte algo? - le pregunté.

- No lo sé, simplemente es algo que percibo como muchas otras cosas más - me explico tranquilamente.

- Mmm, bueno estuve pensando mucho sabes - comencé a decirle y vi la duda y la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro - digamos que aproveché el tiempo que tu trabajabas de más con ese caso que tiene a toda la firma de cabeza y... por favor déjame terminar - le dije al ver que me iba a interrumpir - y llegué a una conclusión, te has vuelto parte importante de mi vida y quiero intentarlo, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia porque me está costando mucho sanar y tengo muchas cosas más en las que pensar de mi pasado para poder cerrar por completo ese ciclo de mi vida - le dije mientras estiraba mi mano sobre la mesita para poder tomar su mano que estaba a lado de la taza.

- Guau, por primera vez en mi vida me he quedado sin palabras - me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola con dulzura.

- Bueno podrías decirme si estás dispuesto a aceptar un corazón roto - le dije regalándole una leve sonrisa y es que era la verdad mi corazón estaba roto tanto por lo sucedido con James como por el desprecio de Edward.

- Yo te voy a ayudar a sanar te lo juro, y no te vas a arrepentir - me dijo acercándose a mi dándole un beso en mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios los cuales curiosamente picaban ansiosos de sentir la suave textura los suyos.

- Gracias - le dije abrazándolo atreviéndome a probar sus labios en un casto beso.

- Podemos ir más despacio si así lo quieres - me dijo mientras besaba el tope de mis cabellos - sé que para ti esto debe de ser difícil, pero con paciencia y dedicación podremos salir adelante - me dijo tomándome de la mano saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala donde tomo sus cosas - no sabes lo que me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero si aún tengo esperanza de dormir algo tengo que irme ya - me dijo ya en la puerta tomando mis manos y besándolas.

- Te entiendo, espero que descanses, nos vemos mañana en la oficina - le dije como despedida. Poco a poco fuimos progresando en nuestra relación me agradaba mucho su compañía y su cercanía y para mi propia sorpresa mi cuerpo despertaba a su cercanía y ansiaba calmar ese apetito carnal que yo pensaba había muerto en esa habitación de Chicago hace casi dos años.

- Jaz me puedes decir que es lo que hacemos aquí? - le pregunté cuando estamos a un conjunto de tiendas departamentales.

- Veras recuerdas que estamos en medio de un gran negocio con una importante empresa americana - me dijo como si tratara de tantearme.

- Aja y eso que tiene que ver con que estemos aquí? - le pregunte yo de regreso, creo que habíamos aprendido a conocernos bien en todo este tiempo, de hecho teníamos poco tiempo de que se había mudado a su departamento conmigo y se salió de casa de sus padres donde se fue a vivir después de ofrecerme su departamento.

- Bueno el negocio se va a concretar en la inauguración de su filial aquí en Londres y será un cóctel mañana en la noche y quiero que seas mi acompañante - me dijo dándome un apretón en mi mano en un tipo de súplica muda.

- Quieres que compremos un vestido? - le pregunté para afirmar mi duda.

- Si, yo sé que no te gusta hacer compras y créeme que te entiendo no nos demoraremos - me prometió así que acepte y casi tres horas después teníamos todo lo necesario para el día siguiente.

Estaba insegura sobre el evento de esta noche debido a que sería la primera vez que apareceríamos ante él publicó como pareja o mejor dicho frente a su mundo, para la empresa solo éramos compañeros de trabajo ya que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba estar exhibiéndonos.

- Estas espectacular, me acabas de dar la excusa perfecta para no separarme de tu lado en toda la noche - me dijo Jasper en cuanto salí de la habitación al recibidor donde ya me esperaba para poder irnos.

- Bueno tu tampoco luces nada mal, pero a que estamos esperando, recuerda que entre más pronto nos vayamos más pronto regresaremos - le dije con fingida emoción. Llegamos al lugar del evento y nos recibieron una cantidad inmensurable de flashes que me cegaron por un buen rato.

Estaba platicando muy animadamente con Tía una de las secretarias de la empresa debido a que nuestros jefes se encontraban firmando su negocio, decidimos que había mucho ruido y no podíamos platicar muy a gusto por lo que salimos a una de las terrazas pero hacia fresco así que Tía fue por su chalina y me dejo en la terraza contemplando la hermosa vista.

- Pero mira nada más a quien me he venido a encontrar - escuche esa voz a mis espaldas tan aterciopelada y seductora que tan bien conocía.

- Edward - salió su nombre de mis labios en un susurro mientras me giraba para encararlo y descubrir que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, está más atractivo que nunca con sus facciones tan varoniles y ese cuerpo claramente ejercitado debajo de ese traje negro hecho a medida de corte italiano, su cabellera broncínea alborotada y su rostro donde resaltaban esas orbes verdes que eran duras y en ellas había desprecio y sus carnosos labios que ahora dibujaban una mueca de desagrado.

- Veo que la vida te ha tratado muy bien y que estas muy bien acompañada - me dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

- Que haces aquí? - fue lo único que pude preguntar.

- Aquí yo soy el anfitrión de este evento y no sabes lo que me sorprendió verte aquí después de tanto tiempo y por lo que veo has usado muy bien esos encantos tuyos con Whitlock - me dijo al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban por mis costados provocando un escalofrío que me recorría de pies a cabeza - veo que te gustan rubios, acaso ese fue mi defecto - me dijo enterrando sus dedos en mi cadera mientras susurraba esas palabras en mi oído.

- Suéltame por favor - le pedí en un susurro, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

- Pero porque? si hasta donde se te gusta que sean rudos contigo - me dijo con odio mientras trataba de besarme a la fuerza.

- Aléjate de ella - grito Jasper a mis espaldas jalándome hacia su pecho donde me refugié.

- Que no te engañe esa actuación de mujer frágil - escupió Edward con rabia taladrándome con la mirada.

- Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, no me gustaría que este incidente y falta de respeto a esta dama pase a mayores - dijo Jasper mientras nos giraba para salir de ese lugar.

- Dama ha, no me hagas reír ella no es más que una zorra que abre las piernas a la primera de cambios, así que no te sorprenda que un día la encuentras gimiendo debajo de un cuerpo que no sea el tuyo - dijo Edward mofándose y ahí comencé a ver todo rojo y antes de que Jasper se le lanzara yo me le adelante y lo abofeteé.

- Eres un imbécil Edward, no puedo creer tu estuviste ahí, lo viste y no hiciste nada - le grite furiosa mientras Jasper me tomaba en sus brazos.

- Y dime que querías que hiciera ah?, querías que le me les uniera y al llegar al clímax de quien gritarías el nombre el de él o el mío? - me dijo con furia mientras apretaba los puños.

- Que, que quería, quería que me lo quitaras de encima, quería que no dejaras que sus asquerosas manos me recorrieran todo el cuerpo mientras suplicaba que se detuviera, quería que me tomaras en tus brazos y me protegieras de ese mal nacido, quería que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, quería que me amarás en ese momento, pero que hiciste me dejaste sola, dejaste que ese maldito de James abusara de mí y después, después me trataste de la peor manera, me insultaste y me alejaste de ti cuando más te necesitaba, eso fue lo que paso - le dije sacando por fin todo lo que tenía dentro de mí que no me dejaba en paz y vi el rostro de Edward más blanco que el papel y con dolor en sus facciones pero ahora ya no me podía compadecer de él, no era venganza simplemente no podía estar más tiempo cerca de él y al parecer Jasper me leyó la mente.

- Vamos es hora de ir a casa amor - dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mi cintura protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

* * *

**Hola aqui les dejo el segundo de los tres cap de esta historia y espero no me cuelguen pero desde hace un tiempo que había querido hacer una historia Jasper/Bella, aunque aun nos falta un cap mas y les tengo una sorpresa así... que se corran apuestas sobre que va a pasar jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, tengan por seguro que me encantan, nos leemos la semana que entra.**

**Besos Ana Lau.**


	3. Cap 3 Pesadilla?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste. **

**Sumary: Porque las apariencias engañan y pueden provocar daños irreparables, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad para comenzar o será la señal de empezar una nueva vida a lado de alguien más? **

**Cap. 3 Pesadilla? **

**Edward Pov **

Es hora de ir a casa mi amor... Esas palabras y ver a Bella marcharse del brazo de alguien más me dejaron aturdido haciendo que brincara del asiento, mire desorientado el lugar en el que estaba y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba en Londres como suponía sino que estaba en Chicago en mi oficina, pero que demonios estaba pasando? Mire los papeles en los que estaba dormido y era la presentación que lanzaría por lo alto mi carrera, pero que demonios! Mire la hora y eran pasadas las 10:30 de la noche no sabía que estaba pasando necesitaba saber que día era, mire el celular y vi que era el maldito día en el que perdí a Bella marque su número pero nadie respondió, lo intente infinidad de veces, tome mis llaves, mi portafolios y salí disparado al departamento de Bella o al menos donde esperaba encontrarla y mientras conducía un recuerdo de lo que creo fue un sueño me llegó un infeliz abusando de Bella, ya no sabía si era un sueño si paso o no paso, no sabía nada pero tenía que averiguarlo así que metí el acelerador al fondo pasando un par de semáforos en rojo que para mí fortuna estaban despejados llegue al edificio y baje aun con el vehículo encendido dejando la puerta abierta.

- Señor Edward no puede dejar su auto ahí - me dijo el portero y sentía cada vez más acelerado mi corazón.

- No me importa, llama a la policía - grite subiendo por las escaleras de dos en dos mientras buscaba las llaves del departamento y cuando entre unos ruiditos llamaron mi atención.

- No, por favor detente - dijo la voz rota de Bella, entre a la recámara y vi a un tipo rubio forcejeando con Bella mientras tiraba de su ropa, la ira me cegó y me lance contra el tipo tirándolo de la cama.

- Maldito mal nacido - le grite al tiempo que descargaba mi furia con él, estaba seguro de que podría matarlo y no me podría detener ya que una espesa neblina me tenía aturdido hasta que se coló un llanto y la furia se fue para quedar solo dolor, me levante dejando tirado en el suelo al tipo y me gire muy despacio a donde estaban el llanto y mi corazón se rompió al ver a Bella sentada sobre sus pantorrillas en la cama con la ropa hecha girones, un labio sangrando y sus ojos desbordados en lágrimas, yo no sabía que hacer me acerqué despacio esperando su reacción, estaba perdido todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, de verdad tendría a alguien más que la valorará y confiara en ella como yo no lo hice?

- Edward - susurro mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro - Oh Edward - dijo lanzándose hacia mi yo esperaba un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero la sentí pequeña y frágil aferrándose a mi cuerpo y entonces recordé o reviví el sueño/ pesadilla/ premonición o lo que fuera. _Quería que me lo quitaras de encima, quería que no dejaras que sus asquerosas manos me recorrieran todo el cuerpo mientras suplicaba que se detuviera, quería que me tomaras en tus brazos y me protegieras de ese mal nacido, quería que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, quería que me amarás en ese momento.._.

- Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí para ti y por ti, todo va a estar bien - le dije apretándola contra mi pecho y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo mientras entraban un par de policías, le explique a grandes rasgos lo sucedido hicimos el papeleo correspondiente y descubrieron que el tipo ya estaba acusado por violación y portación de drogas.

- No quiero ir a ese lugar - me dijo Bella cuando nos dijeron que ya podíamos irnos a casa.

- Tranquila amor, vamos a casa donde te pueda tener bajo mi protección - le dije mientras me orillaba en la carretera - Bella no quiero volver a estar separado de ti, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, quiero que seas mi esposa, sé que no tengo un anillo en estos momentos y que no es la forma ni el tiempo de hacerlo pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, temo perderte - le dije al tiempo que la atraía hacia mis brazos.

- Oh Edward si, si quiero y este es el momento preciso, no me importa que no haiga anillo no necesito nada más que a ti para sellar nuestro compromiso - dijo mientras más lagrimas salían por sus castaños ojos, pero estaba vez estaba seguro que eran de felicidad.

- Te amo tanto mi dulce Bella - le dije besándola con dulzura, amor, devoción y entrega. Llegamos a mi departamento en el que por primera vez se sentía cálido como un hogar y es que estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante eso sería con Bella a mi lado, se dio una larga ducha y ya la esperaba en la cama con el pijama completo puesto no quería incomodarla de cualquier manera, salió y se refugió en mis brazos soltando un suspiro.

- Gracias por todo Edward no sé qué haría sin ti y quisiera decirte que lamentó ser egoísta porque sé que mañana tienes que presentar un trabajo muy importante pero es que te necesito - me dijo aferrándose más a mí mientras besaba mi pecho y desabrochaba la camisa del pijama.

- Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras porque no hay nada más importante para mí que no seas tú, pero creo que deberíamos de ir más lento no lo crees, no quiero incomodarte - le dije con la respiración agitada mientras sentía sus suaves manos deslizar la prenda de mi cuerpo.

- Te necesito, quiero tener un buen recuerdo de esta noche, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y estar de nuevo en esa habitación - me dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y eso me desarmó, limpie sus lágrimas con mis labios mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo reconociéndolo, amándolo poco a poco fui despojándola de una camisa y unas bermudas mías que tenía por pijama dejando al descubierto un inocente juego de braguitas y sostén rosa de algodón.

- Eres perfecta - le dije entre susurros mientras mis labios se deslizaban por su cuerpo saboreándolo y arrancándole gemidos de placer, delicadamente abrí sus piernas y enterré mi rostro entre sus pliegues y me dedique a darle placer hasta que no pudo más y exploto mientras yo aprovechaba ese momento para besar sus labios y acomodarme en medio de sus piernas y vi que cerraba los ojos mientras se aferraba a las sabanas – abre los ojos, veme mientras me pierdo en ti, ve mis ojos ellos no te mentirán quiero que veas cuanto te amo – le dije jadeando mientras entraba lentamente en ella.

- Oh Edward te amo – me dijo mientras la llenaba y comenzaba a mover mis caderas de manera pausada esperando a que se acostumbrar.

- Yo también te amo, eres mi vida – le dije besándola con todo el amor que tenía para ella y que de ahora en adelante me encargaría de demostrarle todos los días de mi vida, porque ahora sabía que alguien se había encargado de darme una nueva oportunidad de estar a su lado y no cometer el error más grande de mi vida, dañándola y arrogándola a los brazos de otro hombre, pero eso ya nunca sucedería estaría a mi lado esta que la muerte nos separe y estoy seguro que aun en el más haya la seguiré amando.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola por fin llegamos al final que espero les haya gustado y que no me maten por los cambios pero es que no me senti capaz de separar a esta hermosa pareja.**

**Mil gracias por todas las atenciones que se tomaron para leer mi historia, gracias por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios y demas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
